


A mess basically

by cleolove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove
Summary: I have to get over this situation, otherwise I would end up crazy this year.





	A mess basically

The light coming in throught the courtains and the pain to my left shoulder wake me up.

Gio is still asleep, sprawled in the middle of my bed. From here I can see the movements of his back due to his deep breath.

All the covers are by his feet. The pillow is ended under his left arm. And only seeing him like this makes me smile. How many times did I wake up with him hugging me? He apparently can't stay still during his sleep and he likes having someone by his side. 

He starts moving and tapping the bed, looking for me. 

"Where are you?"

"Here." He's always so beautiful in the morning. All his curls sprawled on his forehead. Those blue eyes. Yes, I made the right decision to come sleeping down here.

 

Eva calls me. I bet she'd like to talk about the kiss she gave me yesterday. And I know I put myself in this mess but now the thought to hurting her isn't exactly pleasant. It didn't pass a minute and I get a notification by la Covitti who started following me on Instagram. Why? 

Gio starts poking me about it when I couldn't care less. I bet that, if I was attracted by girls, I wouldn't have all this success with them.

When Gio starts talking about Eva and his failed attempts to get back with her, I notice that all I did few months ago has been pointless and basically stupid. Gio is still in love with her and rightly so, and I am still ashamed of how I feel and of what I did to them but at the same time I'm jealous and upset. 

A mess basically, and if I usually can talk with my best friend when I have a problem and he understands straight away, now I can't. When I was younger there was always my mum if I needed someone to talk with but now she has enough problems by herself and anyway I don't think she would be on my side after what I did to them. So I'm stuck alone with the same thoughts going throught my head over and over again. I can try and find some distraction, playing Fifa, watching a movie but I always end up there with my mind.

Luckily today isn't the day. I go out with Gio for breakfast and he is the best person if you need to be cheered up. The conversation today is about Roma's results and football players, like most of the days. 

The lunch with my mum isn't how I thought it would be, apart from the roasted chicken which I would have gladly avoided. But Gio is the better option if you want to stay away from awkward conversations, so all end up smoothly.

And then we go playing football with the boys for the whole afternoon until we crash at Elia's place for the night.

So basically the day goes well. It's not the same for Sunday. I stay at home with the intention to study. I close myself in my bedroom trying to avoid my mum in the livingroom watching some tv series. But I end up wasting the day on bed thinking, texting with Gio, smiling at his stupid jokes, going throught Instagram and thinking at everything except for the subjects I have to study. I can't focus and, yes, it did happen before, obviously, wich student wants to study? But in a way or in an other I always did everything before the deadline. Not this year apparently. I want other things and maybe I need them. My life maybe it is too boring, always the same, day after day and I need to change this.

I have to get over this situation, otherwise I would end up crazy this year.


End file.
